1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a positioning device having a primary motor and a slave motor functioning together to lock the positioning device into a fixed position with zero backlash.
2. Description of Related Art
Positioning devices, such as Pan & Tilt devices and those described herein, are commonly housings that support one or more components. The positioning device enables such components to move in a predetermined and/or selectable path. The positioning device according to this invention is preferably a Pan & Tilt used in connection with a component that generates thrust and/or torque, such as a rocket launcher, but may be used in connection with other devices that require both a panning and tilting motion, including thermal imaging equipment, lasers, antennas and/or any such similar device. Pan & Tilts are commonly used in connection with weapons systems and similar applications requiring precise positioning around multiple axes of rotation; monitoring systems for security, control, interaction, measurement and other applications requiring active or passive monitoring of a particular environment.
Past positioning devices have used mechanical and/or electromechanical brakes to absorb thrust and stabilize the positioning device in the event that a torque or other force is applied that would otherwise create a dynamic imbalance in the positioning device. Such brakes do not remove backlash from the positioning device but instead freeze the positioning device into a position that isolates any backlash from transmission into the table and/or platform of the positioning device.